The Transformers Prime Christmas Special
by TF crossover fan
Summary: Based off of the Will Ferrel SNL skit. Optimus gets invited onto Saturday Night Live to do a skit for the Christmas episode! But there is more to it than meets the eye...


The Transformers Prime Christmas Special

Ratchet monitored the central computer. He was searching for Decepticon activity but the snowy weather outside was interfering with the signal. As he tried to clear up the static, a message popped up. Ratchet was very surprised. Only a select few knew about the Autobots. He opened it and read it. Then he read it again, and again.

"Optimus," Ratchet called out, "You may want to see this."

Optimus walked over. "What is it Ratchet?"

"I… this… just read it."

Optimus walked over to the screen and read the message. He looked at Ratchet. "Pft, so? Saturday Night Live just wants me to make a special guest appearance on the Christmas episode. I can do that."

"Optimus, don't you know what this means? Our cover is blown!"

"Ratchet, this is a humorous fan fiction, not canon. Therefore, we can do whatever we want. And you wanna know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna accept SNL's invitation, and be in that Christmas special!"

"But Optimus, what if it's a Decepticon trap?"

"Oh come on Ratchet, do you really think Megatron would ever affiliate himself with a popular human entertainment program just for the chance to destroy me? You know well he would rather commit suicide."

"I suppose you're right Optimus. But still, this whole situation seems a bit bizarre."

The two Autobots heard footsteps behind them, and turned around to see Bumblebee, Arcee, Bulkhead, Jack, Raf, Miko, June, and Fowler walking towards them.

"What's the commotion?" Arcee asked.

"I got invited to appear on Saturday Night Live!" Optimus said with a little excitement.

"Wow, really? I love that show!" Miko said.

"When does it say you should be there?" Fowler asked.

Optimus looked at the message again. "Hm, it says here the episode airs in three days. Well, it's a long drive from Nevada to New York, so I better go now!"

After the others promised to watch the SNL episode, Optimus set out on his drive across the United States to New York City. By the time he finally got to 30 Rock, there were only ten minutes left on the clock until his segment came on.

"C'mon, c'mon!" Optimus said worriedly in the elevator. When the doors finally opened, Optimus stepped out and walked over to the nearest employee.

"Excuse me, is this where the Optimus Prime skit is going to be filmed?"

The employee turned away from his work. "Why yes and- wait, you're…"

"Yeah."

"Oh good! The director is over there waiting for you." The employee pointed across the room to a figure sitting in a director chair. As Optimus came closer, he not only noticed that the director of the skit was dressed in an incredibly stereotypical fashion, but was also a Cybertronian. Optimus didn't know why, but he felt that he had met this Cybertronian before.

"Hey, um, I'm here for the skit you wanted me to do," Optimus said.

The director turned around and got out of his chair. "Ah, good! I wasn't thinking you would show up. Now, follow me to the stage,"

As the two walked to the stage, Optimus asked; "Have I met you before?"

Panic briefly filled the director's eyes. "Oh, um, no, we have never met. But you may have seen some of my work."

"Who were you again?"

"Ah yes, of course, my name is- oh look we're here!"

The two were now at the stage. It was a semi- circle with a red cylinder platform in the middle. A choir of humans lined the back of the stage, which was decorated with Christmas themes.

The director turned to Optimus. "Alright Optimus, all you have to do is stand on this platform, and after I say action, you start singing _It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year_, okay?"

Optimus stepped onto the platform. "Okay, I'm ready."

The director sat back into his chair. "Good. Okay everyone, we go live in three, two, one, ACTION!"

The set was filled with music, and the platform Optimus was on began slowly spinning. Optimus quickly brushed it off as a gimmick, and began singing.

"It's the most wonderful time of the year! With the kids jingle belling and everyone telling to be a good cheer! It's the most wonderful time of the yeeaaaaarrrr!" The platform began spinning a little faster. "It's the hap- happiest season of all! With those holiday greetings and gay happy meetings when friends come to caaaaaalll! It's the hap- happiest season of aaaaaaaaaaaalllll!" The platform was starting to go a little too fast. "There will be parties for hosting, marshmallows for toasting and caroling out in the snow- its going too fast- there will be scary ghost stories and tales of the glories of Christmas' long, long agooooo!"

The platform at this point was going too fast for Optimus. "It's the most… wonderful time…of the year… there will be much mistletoeing and everyone glowing… when loved ones are near… it's the most… wonderful time… of the yeAAAARRGH!" Optimus had just vomited from the nausea the spinning was causing him.

Optimus held a hand up. "No, don't stop, I can finish the song….. there will be scary ghost stories… and tales of the glories… of Christmas' long… long agoOOAAARGBLAH! It's the most HURGBLAAAHHH! GRBLABLAAAA!"

Optimus continued vomiting up energon all over the set. The entire stage crew was getting sick looking at the puke covering the floor, including the director, whose hands were covering his mouth.

"Excuse me," the director said as he quickly rushed to a nearby room, holding back what appeared to be upcoming vomit. However, when he closed and locked the door behind him, instead of puking, the director burst out laughing hysterically.

"Oh by Primus, I never thought that would actually work! AHAHAHAHA!"

"So it would appear," said a large dark figure sitting at a television monitoring system, "My plan to humiliate Optimus Prime on live television worked flawlessly! You can take that ridiculous costume off now."

"Gladly," said the director, who pulled off the human clothes he was wearing and revealed himself to be none other than Starscream.

Starscream walked over to the monitors. "So Megatron, how many humans are watching?"

"Heh heh, _millions_. And once this is posted all over the internet, even more will watch it! MWAHAHAHA! Merry Christmas Optimus Prime! Sucker!"

The two Decepticons continued laughing their afts off at Optimus, who had completely fallen into their plan of humiliating him on live television, on Christmas Eve no less.

**Back at Autobot HQ…**

The four Autobots and five humans stared in disbelief at the screen.

Ratchet turned to the others. "Megatron?"

"Megatron," they all said in unison.


End file.
